


Mine

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: This Is Us [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean breaks up with you, Drabble, F/M, Just ALL THE ANGST, Tumblr, Tumblr Challenge, dean is a dumbass, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You and Dean have been dating for almost a year. It's your birthday. He ruins it.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @whispersandwhiskerburn's Hamilnatural Challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was from the song 'Burn' out of Hamilton (the musical). It's highlighted in the story. Mind the tags. I apologize for nothing.

I deposited the pie into the hot oven and set the timer, the kitchen quickly filling with the scent of the baking pastry. Smiling and humming to myself, I puttered around cleaning up from my baking. I had been looking forward to this day for a week, getting to spend my birthday with my boyfriend was a big deal for me, especially since that boyfriend happened to be Dean Winchester. It was possible I was also still riding the adrenaline high from finally getting to hunt with the brothers. While I had been a hunter most of my life, and Dean and I had been dating for almost a year, something had always conspired to get in the way of us actually going on hunts together. So tonight was meant as both a birthday celebration, and also to celebrate our first hunt together.

It had been a simple hunt, a small vampire nest, only four of them. We had dispatched them so quickly it was almost anticlimactic after waiting so long to hunt together. Still, I hoped it would be just the first of many because I had thoroughly enjoyed having the Winchesters as backup. It was a nice change to hunting alone.

Just after the sun had set, while the light was still fading, I heard the distinctive rumble of the Impala’s engine as Dean pulled into my driveway. I took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs to meet him at the door. Wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders, I pulled him down for a lingering kiss that made me hum with delight. He was the first to pull away, giving me a small smile. I immediately noticed the tightness around his eyes and the tense shoulders.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head, still with that small smile, shrugging it off.

“Nothing, baby. Is that pie I smell? Cherry?”

I allowed him the change of topic and led the way into the dining room where the table was filled with Dean’s favorite dishes, all home cooked by me of course. I expected a big reaction from Dean, and when all I got was the same small smile and tension, a tiny warning bell was starting to go off in the back of my mind.

All through the meal, Dean was more quiet than usual. Every attempt on my part to find out what was going on was met with that same small smile (which was starting to creep me out) and a change of topic. By the end of the meal, my skin had started to crawl with discomfort and I was done. The clatter as I put down my cutlery, perhaps a tad more forcefully than necessary, made Dean flinch and look up at me with a frown.

“Ok, that’s it. Talk.”

“What do you mean?” He was going for confused, but I had no problem picking up on the tense undertone.

“Don’t do that, Dean. You’ve been tense about something since you walked through my door. I need to know what’s going on.”

The way he blinked slowly before he very carefully and deliberately set his knife and fork down just so on his plate, told me that whatever he had been keeping to himself had to be something big and I silently braced myself for bad news. The sound when he cleared his throat almost startled me. When he spoke, he kept his eyes on his plate, almost as if he was afraid to look at me.

“You’re right. There is something on my mind. I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up.”

“Just spit it out and quit procrastinating.”

He nodded, took a deep breath, and raised his head, his green eyes finding mine. The look in those eyes took me aback. The icy cold determination was not something I had ever seen from him before and it was unsettling.

“I can’t see you anymore.”

The words hung in the air between us as I processed what he had actually just said. I felt completely caught off guard and had to struggle to keep my voice even.

“Why?”

“I don’t love you anymore.”

His voice was like ice, and his words like frozen daggers straight to my heart. I carefully lowered my hands and placed them on my lap, restraining the instinct to punch him in the face.

“No. I don’t accept that. Not after everything.” Despite all my efforts, the tiniest tremble of emotion snuck into my voice. “From the moment you walked into my life, **I knew you were mine** , Dean Winchester. After all the times that you’ve told me... **You said you were mine** .” The stone cold look in his eyes shook me and I had to look away, take a breath, before I could face him again. I wanted to scream at him, but what came out was little more than a whisper. “... **I thought you were mine**.”

For the briefest moment, his eyes closed, shielding me from that icy stare. When he looked back at me, I knew. It was over.

“Go.”

Without a word, he stood and left, the sound of the door closing resounding in the silence. I remained in my seat, unmoving, my heart shattered, quiet tears rolling down my cheeks.


End file.
